Traditionally, lapel units for connection with a user-mounted walkie-talkie include a speaker, a microphone, and a push to talk switch for activating the microphone. The switch is often relatively small and thus may be difficult to locate by a user wearing gloves, for example. In addition, the switch may be located on a side or corner of the unit which is not always quickly and readily located by the user.